


8:06 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Your father is starting to irritate me,'' a Metropolis villain said after she defeated Reverend Amos Howell.





	8:06 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your father is starting to irritate me,'' a Metropolis villain said after she defeated Reverend Amos Howell and went to attack Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
